The power of war
by Sweetness ninja
Summary: What would happen if their future kids come the beginning of a War and can they stop it before it destroys everything rating because i'm parinoid
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the knd only my ocs

Wally & Kuki Beetles

Sally

Appearance- long black hair, Green eyes, Green tank top, Orange jacket, Jeans, Purple and pink sneakers.

Likes- Beating up boys, Girlie things, Video games, cough Ben cough.

Dislikes- Adults, Test, School, Her brother.

Numbuh- 34

Age- 10

Position and Sector- Distraction and hand to hand specialties and medic, Sector V

Jake

Appearance- Bowl cut style black hair, Violet eyes, Green sweater, Jeans, Black and white sneakers.

Likes- Video games, Messing with his sister, Beating up things.

Dislikes- Adults, Test, School, His sister.

Numbuh- 43

Age- 9

Position and Sector- Hand to hand specialties, Sector V

Lee & Sonya Goode

Victoria

Appearance- Short brown hair, Pink tank top, Jeans, Sparkling pink high tops.

Likes- Learning new yoyo tricks, Hanging out with her sister and friends, Video games.

Dislikes- Boys, Skittles.

Numbuh- 8384

Age- 8

Position and Sector- Yoyo specialties and snacks and treats expert, Sector V

Hoagie & Abby Gilligan

Sandy

Appearance- Shoulder length hair, Tan, Black shirt with neon peace signs, Jeans, Black flip flops.

Likes- Annoying people, Hanging with people, Pulling pranks, Being weird.

Dislikes- Seeing friends getting hurt, Not annoying people.

Numbuh-25

Age- 8

Position and Sector- Spy and Engineer, Sector V

Nigel & Rachel Uno

Emily

Appearance- Shoulder length hair, Green shirt, Jeans, Green tennis shoes.

Likes- Reading, peace and quiet.

Dislikes- Loud noises, People Annoying her.

Numbuh- 3621

Age- 11

Position and Sector- Leader, Sector V

Ben

Appearance- Blonde hair, Red shirt, Jeans, Black tennis shoes.

Likes- cough Sally cough, missions.

Dislikes- Being bored, Not doing missions.

Numbuh 13621

Age- 10

Jenny

Appearance- Short brown hair, Orange and blue top, Jeans, Black sneakers.

Likes- Video games, Hanging out with sister and friends.

Dislikes- Weird things.

Numbuh- 1362

Age- 8

Position and Sector- Second in command, Sector V

Patton & FannyDrilovsky

Lacey

Appearance- Longish red hair, Blue eyes, Green sweater, Jeans, Orange flip flops.

Likes- Yelling, Beating up adults.

Dislikes- Boys (Shocker!), Girlie things.

Numbuh- 8660

Age- 10

Position and Sector- Pilot, Sector V.

Bobby

Appearance- Black, Green eyes, Orange t-shirt, Jeans, white sneakers.

Likes- Annoying his sister, Video games.

Dislikes- Other people annoying his sister, Adults.

Numbuh- 6086

Age- 10.


	2. serioursly

"Okay let's see eight against one that doesn't seem fair," said Father

"Your annoying me!" yelled numbuh 8384.

"Shut up do you want us to get zapped," said numbuh 3621.

"I won't zap you," said Father but no one left their fighting stance.

"Then what will you do?"

"Send you back in time,"

"Time travel is impossible," said numbuh 25.

"Tsk tsk never argue with the great-"

"Taco!" asked numbuh 8384.

"N-"

"Candy?"

"Sugar?" asked numbuh 1362.

"Rainbow monkey?" asked numbuh 34.

"Hope not," said numbuh 43.

"THE GREAT FATHER!" yelled Father.

"Your not great,"

"Nice!" said numbuh 8384 high-5ing numbuh 43.

"Have fun!" said father throwing numbuh 8384 in first.

"You'll never get away with it father we will get that ray!" yelled numbuh 1 when suddenly out of no where a girl fell into father she got up and saw father.

"Your machine is broken I just went behind you not back in time," said numbuh 8384 smartly I might add.

"What do you mean time in back!" yelled Father.

"I said Back in time," then another girl came out of no where and landed on numbuh 8384. "Get off me numbuh 25," she said pushing the girl off playfully.

"Yo Father your machine didn't work well," said numbuh 25.

"WHAT MACHINE!" yelled Father erupting in flames but the girls stood their ground.

"Gramps chill i'm sure your family will be here to beat you up... again," when another girl came out of no where all three of the girls fell.

"I vote we stay down!" said numbuh 8384.

"Okay!" the other two said just as numbuhs 13621, 3621, 43, 8660, 6086, 34, and 43 leaving the current knd in complete shock.

"Who? What? Where? Why?" said a super hyper numbuh 43.

"You'll pay for this all of you!" yelled Father and he left.

"Who are you?" asked numbuh 362.

"Who are you?" asked numbuh 3621.

"We asked you," said numbuh 1.

"Then we asked you,"

"What year is it?" asked numbuh 25.

"2011?" asked numbuh 2

"It did work hmm," said numbuh 8660.

"Now what?" asked numbuh 34.

"Who are you we need to know before anything," said numbuh 1362. When there was a huge flash and two kids landed right on top of numbuh 8384.

"Seriously!" yelled numbuh 8384 pushing the two kids off and they looked like...

**Cliffhanger duhduhduh yeah i completely for got this couple omg and their like my fav i'll be back!**

**Love~Sweet**


	3. Three pasted out boys

okay here are the kids that landed on me

Tyler

appearance- black hair blue eyes regular hieght skinny

Likes annoying people, yipper cards, hanging with Emily

dislikes- Adults

age-11

numbuh 3523

sector posiition- v, translater

Brittany

Apperance- short blond hair, black tee with cool designs, jeans, black tennis shoes

likes- games reading

dislikes- boys

age 8

numbuh 2335

sector position- v, spy

Emily's appearance well more

blond hair and nigels sunglasses

numbuh's 43, 3523, 2335, 8384, 25, 1362 were all arguing. Then numbuh 3621 did the dog whistle thing and they all stopped and hung their heads.

"I need to learn that!" said numbuh 362 to numbuh 1.

"What we listen," said numbuh 1.

"I'll teach you," said numbuh 3621. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP AND I'LL EXPLAIN," every future operative sat down then numbuh 8384 raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Why are we in the past?" asked numbuh 8384

"How'd you know?"

"Well she looks like Lacey and HE HAS MY YOYO!"

"She loves her yoyo's," said numbuh 25 shrugging and put an arm over numbuh 8384 shoulders.

"Okay then.. who are you?" asked numbuh 5.

"Who are you?"

"Are we really going to start this again?" asked numbuh 3523.

"If we are can I get popcorn?" asked numbuh 8384.

"No now sit!"

"Yes numbuh 3621,"

"Wait your in the kids next door to?" asked numbuh 4.

"Yup and the best Sector there is," said numbuh 43.

"No we are because we're sector v!"

"No were sector v!"

"NO"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Shut up!" yelled numbuh 8660.

"Yes numbuh 8660," numbuh 43 said and he sat down.

"Okay now that's settled SIT DOWN!" yelled number 3621. That got number's 43, 8660, and number 4 to sit down.

"Now who are you?" asked numbuh 362.

"I'm number 3621 real name Emily Uno." she said.

"WHAT!" yelled number 1.

"Chill dad we're just as confused"

"Dad who would marry a workaholic?" asked number 4.

"Yeah and a guy with a huge butt!" said number 3.

"Number 362." said number 3621. Numbers 362 and 1 blushed and took a step away from each other.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"That's cute!" said number 23 and number 86 mumbled something about stoopid boys.

"I'm number 13621 real name Ben Uno."

"I'm 1362 real name Jenny Uno."

"I'm number 8384 real name Victoria Goode before you ask my parents ask Lee and Sonya."

"I'm number 8660 Lacey Drilvosky offspring of Patton and Fanny." Then number 86 tried to kill number 60.

"I'm number 6086 Bobby Lacey's bro."

"I'm number 25 Sandy Gilligan my parents are Abby and Hoagie."

"I'm number 34 Kayla Beatles and Wally and Kuki."

"I'm number Jake"

"I'm number 3523 Tyler and 23 and 35."

"I'm 2335 Brittany," Now numbers 84, 4, and 35 passed out and Hoagie "Well at least I am staying in the family." Then he did a Hoagie purr.

"Aunty Cree? EWWW! She's married to Chad." said number 25 as number 5 smacked him with her hat.

"So what do with those boys?" asked number 1362 gesturing to the boys who were passed out.

"How'd you get here?" asked number 362.

"Father," said number 13621 number 8384 poked the unconscious ones with a stick.

"Stop it." said 3621.

"Why?" asked 8384.

"Because I was so close to being supreme leader then THIS!" she said waving her hands around.


End file.
